Nightmare Come to Life
by ThatCrazyChick179
Summary: Patricia's having flashbacks from a terrible event in her past. When that someone comes back to haunt her and spill blood, will she tell her friends before it's too late? Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Jara, and Moy! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm in LOVE with this show, so I'm making a fanfic for it! Hope you guys like it! Ok, here's the summary. Patricia has a great life at House of Anubis, but she's hiding a BIG secret. Her parents were murdered when she was 7. Piper saw nothing, but Patricia saw the whole thing. Now the killer escaped from jail, and he's after Patricia. Patricia knows she needs protection, but she's not gonna risk anyone getting hurt. But will she break down in time and tell everyone? Or will she be too late? Read and find out!**

**Couples are: Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Jara, and Moy. Let's get this show on the road! :)**

**Patricia's POV**

_Dream_

_Patricia is hiding behind a pile of bricks, watching a man get closer to her mom and dad. She saw the man had a knife in his hand. The 7 year old closed her eyes in time to hear an ear-splitting scream from her mom, and the same thing from her dad a few seconds later._

_"Piper, stay here." Piper, Trixie's twin, did as she was told. Patricia slowly stalked to her parents to see a horrible sight._

_Her parents, with 3 stab wounds through their chest. Patricia never cried, but this event was DEFENITELY anexception for the poor girl. She then decided they, not forgetting Piper, needed to get out of there._

_Trixie ran back to Piper, grabbed her hand, and ran as fast as they could. They were out of sight, but not before the killer yelled after them, "I'll get you, you mark my words! I will kill you!" Just as the police took him away._

**Out of dream**

"Trixie, wake up." Mara said, shaking her, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. "Trixie, wake up! WAKE UP!" Patricis shot up, panting and sweating from her horrible memory. "Are you ok?" Mara asked. Everyone was in her room, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Sibuna looked at her, silently asking, _Rufus? _She shook her head, telling them _no._

"You sure you're ok?" Nina asked. I nodded to her, and everyone filed out of the room, except Eddie. "You can leave now Eddie." "Are you sure you're ok, yacker?" He asked me with concern and worry in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, not really believeing me.

"Ok, I'll se you in the morning." He kissed the top of my head, then he left. I can't believe I had that dream now, it's been 5 years! Does that mean anything? Nah, I don't believe in coincedesces. It's just not possible!

But it was creepy. And if you're wondering why I didn't tell me friends, this is why! I looked the guy up, and he kills entire families. No duh. But if some of them escape, he hunts them down. But, here's the catch. If you tell anyone about what he did, he'll kill them as well as you! Creepy, right?

So I can't tell anyone. Not even Sibuna. And especially not Joy and Eddie. If any of them died because of me, I'd never forgive myself.

There's just one wish I have. To see Piper every day so I know that crazy man hasn't found her! There's only one way I know she's still breathing. She updates her Facebook status every 20 minutes! Nowadays, I'm glad she can't pull her face out of her phone.

I hope these dreams go away soon. Because if they don't I'm gonna break down.

**No POV**

When Patricia woke up, it was 8:30. Earlier than usual for her, but later than everyone, excluding Eddie. She got dressed into her usual uniform, black tights, and combat boots. Then she went downstairs. When she walked in, everyone stopped talking.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Patricia asked in a confused tone. "We were talking, and we all wanna know what your dream about." Joy asked. Patricia went rigid with fear. "I can't." "Why not Trixie?" Jerome asked. "Because I don't have to tell you guys, and it's personal. That's why." I shot at all of them.

"But you were screaming. In your sleep. _Again!" _Amber shrieked. Patricia was starting to get **really **annoyed right now. "Does that mean I need counseling for my own sanity?" The girl in question asked, an edge in her voice daring anyone to speak up. But, for some reason, Nina didn't hear it. "No, of course not! You're our friend, we're just worried about you."

Patricia sighed, knowing that, just not wanting to deal with it. "Thanks for being worried, but I'm fine. So just drop it, please?" She asked everyone, and they all nodded. She left the dining room after that, not feeling very hungry.

**Ok, this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think, if I should continue, or if you want me to die in a hole for creating something so terrible. Here's the disclaimer!**

**I don't own HOA**

**Ideas accepted! Flames will either be ignored, or I'll reply back in a harsh way.**

**Review, Review, Review! Reviews are my crack for stories, they keep me going! So REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, um, hi. It's been a while! Ok, a LONG while. Fine, a VERY LONG WHILE! I'm sorry! I'm doing my best to keep up with all my stories. It's like, I can't stop making more! My stupid mind, giving me too much to keep up with. Oh well, I'm making a new chappie now, your wait is over! Please don't kill me.**

**Patricia's POV**

I was walking to school alone, which should be normal. But, ever since Sibuna, I've been doing more stuff with them, including walking to school. So it was...lonely. I didn't rally like it. But it gave me time to think, so I guess it was good to be alone for a minute.

I can't tell them. They could die if I do! But, we've almost died before, with Senkhara marking us and all. But, this is a whole different kind of danger. Senkhara was ancient, supernatural stuff. This real, and recent crap and it's MY problem, not theirs! Then again, they could help me get rid of him for good...NO! Ugh, this is so confusing.

Just then, someone yelling interrupted her thoughts.

**No POV**

"YACKER!" Eddie yelled, running up to his girlfriend. Hearing her nickname, Patricia jumped, and turned around, smiling when she saw Eddie. "Jerk, you scared me!" She joked, smacking Eddie's arm. He smirked, knowing he really spooked her. "Sorry yacker, I couldn't get your attention!" He replied innocently, putting his arm across her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder, relaxing a little.

"You know, everyone's worried about you, Yacker." Eddie stated the obvious. Patricia rolled her eyes, already knowing that. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." She replied sarcastically. Eddie laughed at his girlfriend. "I mean it! Nina's not talking as much, Mara is not reading, and Joy is having a cow! She blames me for your scream attack." '_Well, I'll have to talk to her.'_ Patricia thought.

"I'll talk to her, try to convice her it's not you" Eddie looked at her. "What do you mean, try?" He questioned her. Trixie looked at Eddie knowingly. "You know Joy! When she's set on something, it's hard to convince her otherwise!" Eddie nodded. "That's true. But if anyone can convince her otherwise, it's you." Patricia nodded at his statement. "That's also true. I'll talk to her." Eddie laughed. "Didin't you already say that?" Trixie stuck her tongue at him, making him laugh again.

Suddenly, Eddie got serious. "Yacker, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked her, looking right at her. She stopped, and took a few steps forward, knowing where this was going. "Yeah, I know. Why do you say that?" Eddie stepped forward a step. "Because, out of everyone at Anubis House, I'm the one that's worrying the most." Patricia sighed.

"I know that too. But you have to trust me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She replied, also taking a step forward. Eddie looked down, sighing. "Ok, I trust you. But, if you ever want to tell me, then don't hesitate to tell me." Patricia smiled slightly. "You'll be the first person I tell." Eddie looked up and smiled. They both slowly leaned in, waiting for thir lips to touch...

...until the tardy bell rang. They jumped away from eachother, looked at eachother, then laughed. Eddie stopped laughing first. "We should probably get to class, since we're already tardy." She nodded, still laughing. Then they walked, hand in hand, into the school, awaiting their punishment.

**_In their class..._**

"Ok class," The teacher, AKA, Mrs. Andrews, said starting the lesson. "Turn to page 152 in your French Literature book. Today we're going to be talking about..." Just then, Patricia and Eddie ran into the room, looking winded. "Sorry we're late!" Patricia called out. Mrs. Andrews looked at the with her arms crossed. "And why are you two late again?" The class giggled when she said 'again.' Even Patricia and Eddie smirked! Eddie then answered Mrs. Andrew's question.

"Well, we were walking to school, and I saw that Patricia dropped all her stuff on the ground! So, being the gentleman I am, I decided to help her pick up all her stuff." Eddie then bowed like a gentleman. Patricia scowled, then added her_ own_ part to the story. "Yeah. And then he saw a spider, and got so scared! I had to hold his hand the rest of the way." Eddie looked at his girlfriend, surprised, while she just smiled at him. The whole class laughed at their explanation. The teacher didn't know what to do, looking between the trouble-making couple. "Ok, both of you have a warning. Now get to your seat." Before they sat sown, they secretly hi-fived, and split to find their seats.

"Alright. Now, as I was saying, we're going to be talking about..." But Eddie and Patricia weren't listening. They were too busy glancing back at each other, and snickering now and then. About 40 antagonizing minutes later, the bell rang, signaling to go to the next class. But, not surprising anyone, Patricia and Eddie skipped until 3rd period. Which happened to be Egyptian History class.

**Sorry this chappie is so short, but I'm finishing this at 2 in the morning. And to all you Peddie fans, hope you liked the moment! And HOA SEASON 3 PREMIERS TODAY! EEEEEEEE! And to all you Peddie fans, there are people that are ACTUALLY hoping that Eddie and a new girl named KT get together! We can't stand for this! We need to let them know that Peddie is Forever, and Keddie is For NEVER! If you feel the same way, PM me about it! Now, I'll say the disclaimer.**

**I don't own HOA. If I did, then Peddie would have less issues.**

**Ideas and constructive criticism accepted! No flames.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Every review is like a can of Dr. Pepper, and they make me want to update faster! :)**


	3. Lurking Shadows

**And hello to all you Anubis fans out there! I'm pretty sure everyone's heard about the Peddie break. But I saw episode 2, and I know for a FACT that they still like each other! Don't ask me how I know, I'm that good sometimes. So, they should get back together at some point. Anyways, I hope you like the new chappie I'm putting up for you! If you think the story's going too slow, or it's being rushed, tell me so I can fix it. Anyways, the chappie will begin...NOW! :)**

**BTW, this story takes place a few days before the final battle with Senkhara, and they're about to try and play the Senet game. So no one knows Eddie's the Osirion, and we haven't lost Nina! Just had to make that clear. So, with that time plan out of the way, it's time to start the story! :)**

**No POV**

The bell was ringing, letting everyone know it was time to go to class. For Sibuna and the rest of the Anubis residents, that class was Egyptian Mythology, taught by Mr. Sweet himself. Sibuna was actually excited to go to this class, hoping to get some more info on their local ghost, Senkhara. Everyone was just getting into their seat as Mr. Sweet came in the room. Nina was sitting next to Fabian, Mara next to Joy, Jerome next to Alfie, Patricia next to Eddie, and Amber sat behind Nina and Fabian.

"Ok class, settle down, settle down! Let's start today's lesson." Everyone stopped talking, Sibuna snapping their mouths shut. "Ok, today we're going to be talking about one of the worst rulers of all time. Her name, is Senkhara." Sibuna shuddered, everone feeling _her _presence in the room. "She was one of the worst rulers Egypt ever had. She used fear, pain, and torture to rule. She even killed her own family just to get to the throne!" Sibuna got scared out of their wits, knowing she wouldn't be afraid to kill them.

"Eventually, the people of her kingdom overthrew her, and killed her in the process. But before they executed her, she vowed to get her revenge on the people of that took the throne away from her. But, eventually, people forgot about her threat, and the kingdom prospered with their new ruler. She's now knows as the forgotten ruler." Patricia hen commented.

"I can see why people forgot her. She's a nightmare!" Everyone laughed, but Senkhara was outraged, so she pointed her hands at Patricia, and only Patricia. She felt the burning in her wrist, but refused to show it. Senkhara decided to give it a rest, until she could do more damage. "Right you are, Patricia. But can we get back to the lesson?" Patricia nodded, telling Mr. Sweet to continue.

"The only way people recondnize her now, is by the crown she wears." Mr. Sweet then showed a picture of the crown Senkhara wears, and Sibuna froze. It was the exact same crown _she _wore. Then Sibuna heard her laughing, knowing that everyone else couldn't hear her. "Apparently, some people have claimed to see her in ghost form, threatening to do her bidding. And, to make sure they didn't go back on her, she'd curse them with the Mark of Anubis." Mr. Sweet showed the class a picture of the mark. And Sibuna went rigid, seeing the exact same mark that was on their skin.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling for everyone to go back to their houses. "Ok, no homework, just refresh your memory on what we learned today!" Mr. Sweet yelled as everyone walked out of the classroom. Patricia walked out with Eddie to talk to him about random stuff.

**Patricia's POV**

I was walking home with Eddie. He was really goofy, and I couldn't help but laugh. Come on, he kept on falling on his butt! Eddie turned and playfully glared at her. "Wow Yacker. Nice to know that me falling on my butt makes you laugh!" I just giggled more, annoying him. "Sorry, it's just so funny! you make yourself to be so smooth, and you totally fall on your butt, it's hilarious!" Eddie then got so annoyed, he tackled me to the ground! We were rolling on the ground, laughing our butt's off.

Eventually we stopped rolling, with him on top of me, pinning myself in a human cage! We stopped laughing at some point, at just stared into each other's eyes. I started getting a fluttery feeling in my stomach. I've never liked a boy this much. "Y'know Yacker," Eddie started to say, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I never really noticed how unique your eyes are. I could stare into them all day, of you let me, of course." I blushed, he was being so sappy!

"Weasel, stop it! You're being sappy, and it's making me blush!" Then the slimeball had the nerve to smirk! "I think its adorable, Yacker. You should let your sensitive side show a little more." I sighed, knowing he was right. "I try. It's just hard. I've been strong for so long. It's hard to show sensitivity when I've put up so many walls." Eddie got off of me, and helped me up.

"Then let me help. You don't have to turn into one of those mushy girly girls like Amber, just, put down your force-field a little, every once in a while." He looked at me staring into my eyes again. He was staring at me with so much intensity, I looked down, thinking I might burst into flames. "Well, I guess that wouldn't hurt." He smiled, and kissed my forehead, looking into my eyes..._again! _He was about to kiss me, when Alfie pulled me away.

"Hey, Eddie, my man! Do you mind if I borrow your girlfriend for the rest of the day? We have important stuff to do." I looked at Eddie, basically telling him that _Alfie's not budging. You need to let me go. _Eddie sighed. "Fine, you can take her. But, what are you guys doing that needs you to steal her away for the rest of the day?" I turned around and saw Amber, Nina, and Fabian, meaning Sibuna stuff. We all panicked, but I thought of something really quickly.

"Um, Alfie thought he saw an alien spaceship land! He wants us to go check it out. If we don't, he's making us wear his tin foil hats tomorrow." I say, glaring at Alfie. He nodded, with the others going along with it. Eddie nodded. "Ok Yacker. I'll see you when you get back to the house." He then kissed my cheek and walked off. I blushed a little, and Amber squealed.

"Omg, Peddie moment! That is SO going in my Peddie scrapbook!" We all rolled our eyes, and started walking towards the Frobisher Library. But as we were walking, I thought I saw a shadow in the bushes. I turned around for a second when I heard Amber squealed. But when I turned around, the shadow was gone. It was weird, but I let it slide. It was probably nothing, right?

**Ok, I hope you guys liked the chappie! Sorry it took a while, but I had an outline, then I realized it totally went against the second chappie's last line, so I had to re-make the whole thing. But, its finally done, and I think I did a pretty good job! So, if you think otherwise, tell me, so I can know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it! Well, next is the disclaimer.**

**Me: Alfie, can you say it?**

**Alfie: No way! I'm about to take Amber on a date!**

**Eddie: It'll only take a second, Alfie!**

**Jerome: Yeah mate, don't be lazy.**

**Amber: Just say it, boo. It'll only take a second!**

**Alfie: Ok, ok. ThatCrazyChick196 doesn't own us. And ideas are accepted, but no flames!**

**Me: That's right. And REVIEW! Every review is like a bottle of Dr. Pepper, it makes me want to update faster than ever before! So review please! :)**


End file.
